1001 Winds
The 1001 winds was once just currents from the far corners of creation, given a spark of divinity by their master these creatures became the overseer of the domain of air, storm and wind in his name... ---- Appearance The 1001 winds are nature spirits of air, mostly are aethereal and invisible, these creatures form is usually dispersed among the wind, they can be as large as many kilometers, but their ability to affect reality is quite limited in such a form, that they can use only to subtly influence currents and air patterns. Should they need to interact with creation they can concentrate their own essence to create a smaller appearance, usually these creatures have a chosen form, that can be as large as a gargantuan dragon or as small as a moth, depending on their taste and desires. The 1001 winds personality shape their form and it is usually related from the kind of wind that they incarnate. Background and Personality The 1001 was created by Eshcal to explore the vastness of creation in his name and to oversee the winds, they are currently scattered trough the cosmo, following the god commands and their own desires. As their master they have an indipendent personality and a some time twist his commands to serve their own ends. They like to consider themselves as some sort of nobles and adopt titles like Baron or Duke. Seven of the winds are currently flying on Brinn forests, tasked with protecting the balance there. Common Traits and Powers Sample Creatures Dhal, Baron of Noxious Vapors, 117° Wind. Level 29 Solo Artillery Huge immortal (air) XP 75.000 Initiative +27 ' Senses' Perception +24; all-around vision Noxious Aura (aura 15); Every enemy in the aura loose resistance to poison, every bloodied enemy in the aura that is suffering from ongoing poison damages is weakened. HP 1.044;' Bloodied' 522 AC 41; Fortitude 38; Reflex 42; Will 40 Resist 15 poison, thunder, insubstantial; Vulnerable 15 Force, Radiant If Dhal is inflicted force or radiant damage he loses his insubstantial ability until the beginning of the attacker next turn. Speed 10 flying, phasing. Action Points 2 Gift of Poisonous Fumes (standard; at-will) • Poison, Thunder Burst 1 within 20; +34 vs. Reflex; 2d8 + 10 and 15 ongoing poison damages (save end) Shredding Grasp ' (standard; at-will) Reach 3; +36 vs. AC; 2d8 + 10 a target effected by ''suffocating prison always grant combat advantage against this power, and suffer an extra 2d10 damages. '''Embrace of the Baron (minor 1-per rd; at-will, only usable if there is more than one enemy adjacent to Dhal.) Close Burst 3; +36 vs. AC; 5d10 + 9 , the target is pushed 3 squares and is dazed until the end of Dhal next turn. Suffocating Prison (minor; recharge 4) • Force, Poison ''' +34 vs. Fortitude; 2d8 + 10 and the target is immobilized and weakened and suffer 20 ongoing poison damages (save end all) as long as a target is under the effect of suffocating prison is adjacent to the Dhal saves against with this ability are done with a -2 penality. '''Vortex of Corruption (standard; recharge 5)' • Poison, Thunder. ' +34 vs. Reflex; (Burst 3 within 20); 5d10 + 9 poison damages, create a vortex of poisonous wind, the zone becomes difficult terrain for enemies, every creature that begins its turn within the burst suffer 20 poison damages. Every creature that begins the turn within 10 squares of the burt center is pulled 2 squares toward it at the beginning of his or her turn. The effect last untin Dhal uses Vortex of Corruption again. Alignment Evil Languages — Str 27 (+22) Dex 36 (+27) Wis 21 (+19) Con 21 (+19) Int 24 (+21) Cha 19 (+18) Category:Monsters Category:Races